


Prototype

by wrorus



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, also when i was very angry at akashi, and the akakuro in this is somewhat debateable and "meh", i vomited all my feels into this, this was written when akashi was being a douchebag in q238
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrorus/pseuds/wrorus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kuroko Tetsuya was a side pet project of mine back in Teiko. He was a way to gauge my abilities, to see how I could fix a useless machine to make it work, to let it grow and be worthy enough to stay on the same court as me. But when his usefulness outlived him, he broke and became the useless existence he was supposed to be; just an old prototype." Akashi-centric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prototype

**Author's Note:**

> reposting from ffnet. :U my fingers are getting tired.

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya was a peculiar person who made me curious and wonder.

He tried his very best when he knew he couldn't succeed, tried his best when he (secretly) knew his abilities wouldn't improve, knew that his skills wouldn't flourish into something better and practicing in one of the unused Teiko basketball courts overtime. He loved a sport he didn't excel in and loved a sport that didn't bring him anything in return.

It was a very curious cycle ― the way he sweated blood and tears over and over for this very sport and the way he stood up when he fell down from multiple failures. It was one of the distinct qualities that separated him from the rest of his peers. A unique trait that only he had.

But he did not prove to be an interesting individual for me to approach him until he befriended one of my chess pieces, Aomine Daiki. The prodigal ace of Teiko befriending the most unnoticeable, below-average player (like a useless rook) was strange. But it wasn't unwelcomed development.

(In fact, it was just what I needed.)

He tried and tried and tried and tried and tried...

It was a repetition of pain and tears to him and I did not comprehend why attempt to win a losing war.

(Then again, I don't like giving up and losing either, so it makes sense.)

When he finally gave up, I approached him and handed him a hint (or metaphorically, a key) to improve and if he meets my expectations, become one of the first-stringers in the basketball club.

He did meet my expectations.

Kuroko Tetsuya became something of a small fixation for me when he finished what I laid out for him, for I was curious _what he would become_ with my help, what he would contribute and how he would grow now that he learned to use his lack of presence ― misdirection.

When second year came, he became Teiko's secret trump card to win basketball matches and supported the team. Eventually, our teammates grew stronger as well, or as Kuroko would put it, "they became brighter" while he remained as the "shadow to compliment the light(s)".

Kuroko always met my expectations and continued to grow when I extended my help to him. The more he finished what I gave him, the more he fixed himself up "for the team", the more worthy he became...

Eventually, Kuroko Tetsuya, my pet project, became something of an unhealthy obsession. I was always obsessed on what surprises and delights he would bring me with his ability. It was like his purpose was to be a useless side character in a show, but if given the right chances and pushed into the right path, he would become something akin to a main character.

It was intriguing.

But, when Tetsuya's emotional state broke into pieces and he no longer brought the pleasant surprises or developments, I grew bored. With the latest development of Daiki hurting Tetsuya and making him even more fragile and easier to break, I decided to let them be and left them tearing their own hearts apart to stay together(because I did not want to play a game of emotions).

I needed entertainment, so I made a game out of each and every basketball match, because the opposing players were all useless trash without a single shred of skill and talent. They were all **worthless** , _lower than humans_ , _lower **than me**_...

**Worthless.**

**Useless.**

**Talentless.**

**No skills.**

**Garbage.**

Eventually, the team fell apart and we were all separated by our abilities. When I made a game of the last match, the game with Tetsuya's childhood friend (that wasn't even worth mentioning), I decided one last game before we graduated.

We would go to separate schools to battle each other.

A testament to our skills and see who will defeat who.

A battle for to victory and becoming "king".

For the first few months of being a first year in high school, I couldn't stop thinking of my pet project that I didn't bother to fix and tossed aside by giving him a small hope.

When I saw blue, I was reminded of him. When I saw his favorite drinks, I was reminded of him. When I stared at the sky, I was reminded of him. When I breathed in the scent of vanilla, I was reminded of him. When I saw blue popsicles, I was reminded of him.

Everything reminded me of him.

Kuroko Tetsuya was always in my mind.

I couldn't stop thinking about him.

It was frustrating and made me mad.

Why would a single person distract me?

So, I thought of ways and methods to cure myself from this strange obsession that I thought I had lost a year ago. Sometimes, I tried doing things like him (giving encouragement to teammates, treating others nicely), I tried using pictures (a picture of him in my wallet, my bedroom, my phone), making unnoticed visits (seeing Tetsuya's progress in Seirin from afar)...

None worked.

Finally, I realized that to break the obsession, this curse, I would have to break the source. Distract myself from this insanity. Harm another to save myself from this madness.

Break Kuroko Tetsuya.

Create a better model than the older prototype.

Create a new project.

In the Rakuzan basketball team, there was a third year named Mayuzumi Chihiro. He was an average player, with no distinct playing style, no special ability on the court and a blank personality.

Just like how Tetsuya originally was.

Mayuzumi Chihiro was the perfect blank slate I could mold and shape into the new Phantom Player. A new fixation to improve and give myself better results.

When it was time for Rakuzan to play with Seirin, it was the day I would free myself from this curse.

As expected, Tetsuya lost his misdirection from being noticed too much, the Seirin players were exhausted and Rakuzan was slowly gaining the upper hand in the battle to victory...

It was even better when I saw the results of molding Mayuzumi Chihiro to be the Phantom Player.

That moment, Kuroko Tetsuya become a worthless existence to me.

He was less functional and less effective than the newer model.

He became unworthy.

Tetsuya was just an old prototype.

An old prototype I no longer needed, no longer obsessed over and just a piece of trash I needed to dispose of.

.

.

.

.

.

**_After all, prototypes are just incomplete works._ **


End file.
